Impossible, Yet Unstoppable
by TakeOneLook
Summary: Kim realizes that she's fallen for her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, deal with it.  
  
"Wade, I need your help!" Kim whispered into the Kimmunicator.  
  
"Sure, Kim, what's the problem?"  
  
"It's Ron, you see, I."  
  
"Oh, what did he do this time?"  
  
"No, he didn't do anything. It's more my problem, really."  
  
Wade looked at Kim suspiciously through the video screen. "Don't tell me."  
  
"Don't tell you what?"  
  
Kim jumped. "Ron, I, uh, didn't hear you come up behind me."  
  
Ron grinned. "That's because I'm supah-shneakay."  
  
Kim rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, what did I do wrong? I heard you say something about having a problem with me."  
  
Kim shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, uh, nothing, really, it has nothing to do with you."  
  
Ron looked at her strangely. "Uh, whatever you say, KP. I gotta go beg for a date to the dance before all the girls are taken." He headed towards the cafeteria.  
  
Wade popped back up on the video screen. "Kim, please don't say that."  
  
"I like Ron."  
  
"I said don't say it!"  
  
A/N: You like it so far? I figured we needed at least one K/R fic where Kim was the one doing the pining!! R&R!! 


	2. Chapter 2

"I cannot believe this is happening!" Wade groaned. "Please tell me this is some kind of a joke!"  
  
"Nope." Kim shook her head.  
  
"So, why do you need my help?" Wade asked, not really wanting an answer.  
  
"I need you to get him to like me."  
  
"Uhhh. last time I checked, he was your best friend. He already likes you!"  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
"Kim, you have to remember, I'm ten years old! I just recently figured out that girls don't have cooties! I don't think I'll be much of a help."  
  
"Fine! Be that way!" she said angrily. She punched the 'off' button and tossed the Kimmunicator into her locker, barely missing the monitor.  
  
"Woah! Someone's a little angry."  
  
Kim turned around. "Ron! I thought you were going to look for a date!"  
  
Ron looked at the ground. "Aww, who am I kidding? Like I could really get a date."  
  
Kim put her hands on Ron's shoulders. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Ron. You're a nice guy."  
  
"Yeah, nice. Good ol' Ron. Nice guys don't get girls, KP, gorgeous jock guys get girls."  
  
"Hey, whaddya say I take you to the dance? We'll have a blast!"  
  
Ron pushed Kim away gently. "Thanks, but no thanks, KP. I'm not in need of a charity date. I'll just sit at home and watch wrestling next Friday. It won't be anything new."  
  
Kim frowned as she watched Ron walk down the hall. She sank down against the lockers. "Oh, Ron," she said to herself, "if you only knew."  
  
A/N: Yeah, these chapters are kinda short for my style, but it's really hard for me to come up with a lot at one time for some reason.... 


	3. Chapter 3

Kim smoothed down her powder blue satin dress as she waited for her date to arrive. She had ended up going to the dance with her former crush, Josh Mankie. Kim didn't really want to go to the dance, now that she knew Ron wasn't going, but Josh had asked her and she figured it would be worth a shot  
  
"Kim, you're date is here!"  
  
"Coming Mom!"  
  
Kim slowly descended into the living room. She barely noticed how adorable Josh looked all dressed up.  
  
"Are you, like, ready?" he asked.  
  
Kim despised how he always said 'like'.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," she replied, looking at the floor.  
  
~~~  
  
Ron stared at the wrestling match on the television, barely paying attention to what was going on.  
  
Why do girls never like me, he thought. I couldn't even get a date to the dance. Well, Kim offered to go with me, but it was just in a friendly, I sort of feel sorry for you kind of way. She looked so sincere when she asked me, though. Maybe she really did want to go with me. Maybe she. Ron shook his head. There was no way Kim liked him as anything more than a friend. It was better off that way. No drama. Ron didn't know what he'd do if Kim liked him as anything more than a friend. But it was crazy to think about that, because it was never going to happen.  
  
Impossible.  
  
~~~  
  
Kim looked into Josh's eyes as she danced with him, but she wasn't really looking at him. She was looking through him, as if he weren't even there.  
  
He might as well not be, she thought. I don't know why on earth I said I would go to the dance with him. I wish I were here with Ron. I would be having so much more fun. I wonder why he said no. Maybe he knew I liked him, and he just doesn't like me in that way. No, I don't think he knew. He was convinced it was a pity date, an I feel sorry for you kind of thing. But I thought I sounded pretty sincere. I was sincere. I wish I could stop thinking about him. I'm so happy he's my friend, but it hurts me so much that it's all he'll ever be. Kim shook her head. She had to tell him how she felt. It was the only way she could get him out of her head. Kim broke away from Josh and rushed out the door. Nothing was going to keep her from telling Ron how much she cared for him.  
  
Unstoppable.  
  
~~~  
  
Ron was making a mental list of every reason he was completely unlovable when he was interrupted by his doorbell. He was the only one home besides Rufus, who was asleep anyways, so he got up to see who was at the door.  
  
He opened the door, surprised to find Kim standing there in her light blue dress, drenched to the bone. "Kim what are you doing here? Come inside and get out of the rain, for goodness sake."  
  
"I need to talk to you, Ron. Now."  
  
"Well at least get some dry clothes on, girl. You can't sit there looking like a drowned naked mole rat." He ran upstairs to fetch some clothes for Kim.  
  
After Kim had dried off and changed into Ron's clothes, which were way too big for her, but comfortable nonetheless, she sat down on his bed.  
  
"So, KP, what's up? You look upset." He sat down next to his best friend and put his arm around her shoulder to try and comfort her.  
  
"Ron, I. I."  
  
"What?" Ron asked. He pulled Kim's chin to face him. "KP, you know you can tell me anything."  
  
"I." Forget words. Kim planted a kiss right on his lips.  
  
Ron stiffened at first, startled at what was happening, but he softened quickly and returned the kiss as it deepened. He ran his fingers through Kim's damp hair, and his other hand slid down to the small of her back. Ten minutes earlier, he had thought that he and Kim would never be together, but all of a sudden, he couldn't imagine not being with her.  
  
As they broke apart, Kim finally uttered the words she had been holding back for so long. "I love you, Ron Stoppable," she whispered.  
  
As he kissed her neck, Ron found the words that he had never thought of, but realized now that he had always felt, slip out of his mouth. "I love you, too, Kim Possible." 


End file.
